My own choice
by Librius
Summary: Barricade transformed and barely escaped the humans ambush in Chicago. After witnessing Megatron and Sentinel Prime's deaths at the hand of Optimus Prime, Barricade contemplates his future. One-shot.


**A/N: People say that Barricade died Off-Screen in Dark of the Moon, when in all honesty, the last we saw of Barricade On-Screen, was that he was just being attacked. So technically speaking, we didn't really see him die, which allows all Barricade fans to speculate and dream that the badass bot is still alive and well. This is my take on Barricade's escape from the humans ambush.**

**Disclaimer: This is my first Transformers fic, and I'm proud to say that it focuses solely on Barricades escape from the humans ambush near the end of the Third Movie. I do not own Transformers, if I did, I would have put Barricade as a starring bot in the second and third movies.**

**Summary: Barricade transformed and barely escaped the humans ambush in Chicago. After witnessing Megatron and Sentinel Prime's deaths at the hand of Optimus Prime, Barricade contemplates his future.**

'I was chastising several Decepticon soldiers for allowing Soundwave to fall at the hands of that damn Autobot, Bumblebee. Their morale was dimming after his death, so I decided to meet up with Shockwave and take charge. Next thing I knew, just as I was yelling at one of our troops, I felt a sharp sting in one of my optics. THE HUMANS!'

Barricade quickly turned away to prevent his other optics from being pierced by the humans weapons. He watched as all of the Decepticons under his and Shockwave's command were blinded by the humans long ranged weaponry. He knew they were firing from a far away distance, this prevented him from ordering a counterattack. As he was too busy shielding his other optics with his clawed hand, he didn't notice the team of humans sprinting around all of them. He could feel something on his feet. What was it?

His question was answered, as he felt his feet being decimated by explosives. Barricade could see through his metal fingers that all of his troops were suffering the same fate as he, minus Shockwave, who still stood triumphantly while fighting back against humans, despite him also being blinded.

As he turned and crawled in another direction, Barricade found himself face to face with several human soldiers, who didn't hesitate to open fire on him. He quickly swiped his hand at them, forcing them to jump away, and wasting no time, Barricade, despite his damaged condition, was successfully able to transform into his Saleen S281E vehicle mode and quickly drove away while all attention of the humans and autobots were on Shockwave and the others troops.

* * *

"Blasted humans. Blasted autobots. This damage will take forever to repair!" Barricade growled out as he hid in a large alley not far from where the ambush took place.

Barricade slowly limped his way to the opening and carefully peeked out. He was just in time. Just in time to see Optimus Prime himself storm his way through many Decepticon soldiers. Shockwave remained standing, barely, and fired at the autobot leader, but the Prime was too fast and smashed his fist through Shockwave's metal torso. But even after all that damage, Shockwave, mighty Shockwave, continued to stand, refusing to accept to defeat, it was because of this determination that many Decepticon soldiers looked up to him.

But that was all in the past now as Optimus Prime finally put an end to the mighty Decepticon, using his weapon to fire upon one of the pillars in the process.

"Shockwave...you died a death worthy of a true Decepticon." Barricade muttered as he continued to support himself by digging his metal fingers into the concrete wall.

Optimus Prime changed the tide of the battle at that moment, and he knew it. "Get down here Sentinel!" The autobot leaders voice echoed in the air.

"Optimus! You forget your place!" Sentinel replied as he twirled his bladed weapon.

Barricade looked on with interest, the fact that two Primes were about to face each other in a battle to the death intrigued him, but he had no time to focus on that, he had to find Megatron.

"I wish Blackout was here." Barricade said as he struggled his way down the alley. True enough, he knew that if his old comrade Blackout was still alive, he would have single-handedly defeated Optimus Prime and his human allies.

* * *

'It took me a while, but I finally managed to find lord Megatron. But just as I did, I heard him exchanging conversation, with the human female. The companion of ladiesman217, how I still wish I could rip the flesh from his bones.'

Barricade remained hidden and listened in.

"All your work to bring Sentinel back and now clearly he has all the power. It's actually almost tragic." The human said.

Megatron snapped at her. "You dare lecture me slave?!"

"Your Decepticons finally conquering this planet, and yet their leader won't be you!" The human replied.

Barricade narrowed his optics, she had a point.

"It will be me! It will always be me!" Megatron growled out.

The human then softened her tone a little as she replied. "Any minute, you'll be nothing, but Sentinels bitch."

Megatron roared and was about to crush the human, but he hesitated, he did nothing.

'I decided to make my presence known and limped my way out of the shadows.' Barricade stepped out, his low and weak steps slowly got the attention of his leader.

"Barricade...so you have survived yet again." Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron. The human is right. Sentinel has no intention of sharing any power with you." Barricade said. He despised agreeing with the human, but she was right.

The two Decepticons turned to the battlefield that was thankfully far from them. There, they could see Optimus beginning to struggle against Sentinel Prime.

Megatron let out a low growl.

"What was the point of this battle if we can't benefit from it lord Megatron?" Barricade added.

"Nothing can be done now." Megatron stated.

Barricade narrowed his optics. "You're wrong sir."

"What?!" Megatron snapped at him.

The smaller Decepticon managed to remain unfazed by his leaders glare, knowing he was barely in any condition to really do any damage. "You're Megatron. My leader, and leader of the Decepticons. You have no equal, no matter how many wounds you suffer in battle. Show that to Sentinel now. Lord Megatron, show that fool Sentinel that no one commands you. Show him why you are the feared Cybertronian everyone knows you to be."

Megatron looked at the ground, giving his words some thought. "No matter what outcome takes place, you will forever be respected for your leadership and ferocity in battle. In my optics, you will always be the greatest warrior of Cybertron." Barricade added with clear emotion in words.

The human, Carly, as he heard her name before, looked up at him.

Just as they were about to exchange words, Megatron got to his feet. "Lord Megatron?" Barricade spoke.

"I know what needs to be done now." Was all that Megatron said as he made his way towards the battlefield.

Carly then spoke out. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for your benefit human. All I want now is to see Sentinel crushed, I don't care anymore about this blasted war." Barricade replied as he turned to leave.

"But..." Carly started. "Where will you go?"

Barricade growled. "Somewhere...somewhere far away, out of the autobots sights." He merely replied as he limped down the ruined streets.

* * *

"Besides, who would you be without me, Prime?"

"Time to find out."

Barricade watched on and remained unfazed as Optimus delivered the killing blow to Megatron, even after he saved him from Sentinel. It was unlike Optimus to do such a thing, but he probably couldn't forgive Megatron for everything that he had done, it only made sense that it had to be this way.

"Optimus...all I ever wanted, was the survival of our race. You had to see why, I had to betray you." Sentinel painfully and sadly muttered out.

"You didn't betray me. You betrayed yourself." Optimus replied as he aimed Megatron's weapon at him.

"NO OPTIMUS!" Sentinel yelled out before being blasted away.

Although he suddenly felt slight pity for the now dead Prime, Barricade refused to mourn for him.

The battle was over, and the humans and autobots all regrouped with Optimus.

'So this is it then isn't it? Heh, I can't say I didn't see this coming.' Barricade thought as he limped away. Just as he turned around to the autobots once more, Barricade swore he could see Optimus staring right at him.

But the Prime didn't make or show any signs of ordering an attack on him. If anything, Barricade swore he could see a sign sympathy in the Prime's optics.

Barricade merely nodded, whereas Optimus gave a slight nod so neither of the humans would notice.

The Decepticon survivor, in his vehicle form, drove out into the city outskirts where he would be able to find some peace and quiet.

As soon as he found a nice area by a small river, he transformed into his robot mode and lay down where he had a perfect view of the ruined city. "So much destruction, just for this outcome." He weakly stated.

He then let out a weak chuckle. "I don't know but...for some reason, I don't really mind." With the war now over, any remains of the Decepticon forces are scattered throughout space, Barricade wouldn't be surprised if he was the only remaining Decepticon on earth.

"I guess the question now is, what do I do?" He asked himself.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his metal head. Two of his four optics were out of commission, and his feet were damaged to the point where he could barely walk, not to mention he was damaged in several areas of his body. He would survive, but he wouldn't survive a battle in his condition.

Getting to his feet, Barricade limped off down the sandy environment. "I have learned much throughout this whole war. Being the last survivor of the Decepticons, my options are greatly limited." He stated.

"I could rebuild, and become the new leader of the Decepticons." A thought that interested him at first, but immediately went away when he knew there would be another out there that would challenge his authority.

"I could wander the planet." One of the easiest to consider but he pushed the thought out as he knew any activities he found would bore him quickly.

"I could offline myself." By far the worst option. He'd rather lose to Bumblebee in front of the entire planet than do that.

"I could...find my own charge..." This was painfully the most difficult to decide on. As he knew he would most likely have to cast aside his pride and possibly his attitude. He'd come back to this one.

"Or I could...join the autobots." It was certainly barely any different from the last option, only he'd be joining the autobots while taking on a charge in the process. Optimus could have ordered his termination, but didn't, thus, he knew he owed the Prime.

"I guess my decision is made." He stated calmly as he held his clawed hand against his metal torso.

As he limped on, he chuckled. "Never thought I'd come to this decision..." He looked on, he had many miles to go before he'd find another city, he'd probably have to stowaway on a ship too, or worse, swim.

Knowing the course of action he was going to take, Barricade kept up his strength and weakly walked on. "I've made my own choice."

He would lay low for a while, and let the situation calm down before he reveals himself again.

"First thing's first...I need to repair myself."

**Authors Notes: Well that was a nice change from what I usually write. Barricade is, as you may have already noticed in this, one of my most favourite Decepticons, and the obvious fact that he was not actually shown getting killed clearly tells us that he could have and most likely indeed escaped. He is a survivor, and he's good at what he does. I figured it'd be a good idea to add in the extra dialogue he had with Megatron as it would seem more convincing enough for Megatron to take action. Hope you liked the fic, please Review, feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
